Le Juke-box des Super-Héros
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Recueil d'OS regroupant certains ships connus ou non connus. Petite particularité : Chaque OS est basé sur une chanson. Venez lire le premier OS déjà en ligne sur le ship ScarlettQuinn ( Wanda Maximoff et Harley Quinn ) PS : Je ne savais pas trop dans quelle section mettre ce recueil d'OS xD Il y aura les ships SuperReignCorp, SuperWoman et beaucoup d'autres ! ENJOY !
1. OS 1 - ScarletMad - Paint in Black

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! OMG, J'ai bien fais cet OS ? Bah, on dirait bien que oui ! xD Sans blague, j'ai eu une idée de recueil qui m'inspire BEAUCOUP ! Il sera donc sur BEAUCOUP de ship de TOUTES les séries que j'ai déjà faite ! Des ships connus ( Clexa, SuperReignCorp, etc.. ) aux ships un peu moins connus ( Scarlett Quinn, SuperWoman, etc... ) et la petite particularité de ce recueil est que dans chacun des OS, il y aura une chanson ! J'essayerais de faire un style très différent à chaque OS, mais ce n'est pas encore gagner ! xD J'espère que cela va vous plaire et je vous laisses avec cet OS sur mon ship du moment : _**SCARLETTQUINN**_ ( Wanda ( Marvel ) / Harley ( DC ) ) basé sur la chanson Paint It Black interpréter par Hidden Citizens. ( originalement interpréter par les Rolling Stones ) ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Nom de l'OS : Paint It Black**_

 _ **Nom de la chanson : Paint It Black - Hidden Citizens**_

 _ **Ship : ScarlettQuinn / Harley Quinn et Wanda Maximoff **_

* * *

_**Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson en même temps de lire ou bien avant, comme vous voulez, mais ce sera plus simple pour votre immersion !**_

 _ **On peut dire que je me suis inspirée des scènes dans les films des années 40 ( genre la série Carter de Marvel lol ) donc imaginez l'histoire dans cette époque.**_

* * *

 _ **OS ScarlettQuinn : Paint It Black**_

Le monde est coloré pour certaines personnes. La joie, le bonheur, l'amitié, l'amour, la famille. Tout ça régit les lois du monde pour la plupart des personnes. Pourtant, le monde est devenu noir pour Wanda Maximoff et Harley Quinn. Leur histoire est à peu de chose prêt la même que dans la chanson passant en boucle dans le bar où l'acolyte du Clown vert noie son chagrin et son impuissance dans des bouteilles d'alcool. _**Paint It Black.**_

 **I see a red door and I want it painted black**  
 _Je vois une porte rouge et je la veux peinte en noir_  
 **No colors anymore I want them to turn black**  
 _Plus aucune couleur je les veux toutes changées en noir_  
 **I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes**  
 _Je vois les filles passer habillées dans leurs habits d'été_  
 **I have to turn my head until my darkness goes**  
 _Je dois détourner la tête jusqu'à ce que mon obscurité s'en aille_

Dans ce même bar, une jolie rousse fit son entrée, provoquant une marée de regard indiscret, plus pervers les uns que les autres. Pourtant, Harley ne remarque rien, trop concentrée sur la chanson ainsi que sur le point sur sa vie. La chevelure de l'Arlequin était très visible, c'était la seule possédant une couleur semblable à celle du soleil. Wanda l'avait remarqué, avant même de trouver son client à la table derrière le bar. Elle s'installa à la place libre et l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années lui sourit. Comme tous les autres, il avait ce sourire pervers que la belle rousse aurait voulu effacer avec ses pouvoirs. Au lieu de ça, elle lui rendit son sourire, mais son regard n'était attiré que par la blonde au bar.

\- _**Alors ma jolie, voici ton affaire,**_ susurre l'homme qui sentait déjà très fort l'alcool.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe brune pâle et elle découvrit sa prochaine affaire à l'intérieur. La rousse resta neutre devant le portrait de l'homme à la chevelure verte. Elle le connaissait. Enfin, elle connaissait sa réputation. Elle compta l'argent en acompte que son client lui avait mis au fond de l'enveloppe et son regard revint sur son client.

\- _**Pourquoi faire appel à moi pour l'éliminer ? Un tueur à gages ferait très bien l'affaire. Pourquoi un assassin ?**_ Demande tout de même Wanda en rangeant l'enveloppe dans son sac à main, le regard brûlant.

\- _**Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, Mlle Maximoff. Scarlett Witch. Votre réputation vous précède. Tous les tueurs sont à la charge de cet homme de toute façon.**_

\- _**Et vous voulez reprendre votre ville. Je comprends bien. Demain soir. Même heure. Même table. Votre homme ne sera plus de ce monde,**_ accepte la mutante en commandant un verre à la plus grande joie de son client.

Il eut néanmoins une désillusion puisque Wanda lui demanda de quitter sa table, voulant être seule afin de réfléchir à cette affaire. L'homme sourit un instant, un sourire sale, avant d'accepter et de sortir de l'établissement, lui laissant une vue parfaite sur la jeune femme au bar. Quand la rousse tourna la tête sur la table d'à côté, se sentant observer, un inconnu détourna complètement le regard d'une vitesse qui ferait presque rire la magicienne, mais elle ne releva pas, ayant l'habitude des regards posés sur elle et repartit à la contemplation de la jolie blonde.

 **I see a line of cars and they're all painted black**  
 _Je vois une file de voitures et elles sont toutes peintes en noir_  
 **With flowers and my love, both never to come back**  
 _Avec les fleurs et mon amour, tous deux destinés à ne jamais revenir_  
 **I see people turn their heads and quickly look away**  
 _Je vois les gens détourner la tête et regarder rapidement ailleurs_  
 **Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ryday**  
 _Comme un nouveau-né ça arrive simplement tous les jours_

Harley ressassait en boucle les événements de cette nuit, déjà bien avancée. Elle serra fortement son verre, faisant blanchir ses phalanges. Elle ne supportait plus cette vie, elle en avait marre d'être traité comme une moins-que-rien. À cause de _**lui**_ , elle avait peu à peu viré dans un monde sombre, un monde dénué de couleur. Son monde était noir, tout comme son âme. Elle ne ressentait rien. Plus aucune douleur. Plus aucun sentiment positif. Plus que ce néant à l'intérieur de son cœur. Elle l'avait aimé pendant un temps, plus un fantasme qu'autre chose. Elle était tombée amoureuse de sa psychologie, mais elle avait été dupée et à présent, _**cet homme aux cheveux verts**_ ne se servaient d'elle que pour les sales besognes. Elle aurait voulu disparaître de cette ville, de cette vie, mais c'était prendre le chemin de la facilité. Ne pas assumer ses faits, ne pas assumer qu'elle était piégée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en voyant quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. C'était un homme plutôt mignon, grand et ténébreux. Pourtant, elle n'était en rien attiré par lui, mais c'était une toute autre histoire pour l'inconnu. Elle l'écouta parler pendant près de dix minutes, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour lui répondre. Elle était mal à l'aise, mais surtout, elle était accédée de tout ça. Soudain, sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, l'homme devint un peu plus agité. Il prit Harley par le bras et dans l'état où elle était, elle ne pouvait clairement pas se défendre. Elle essaya tout de même de repousser l'inconnu, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle perdait espoir et se résigna à le suivre. Subir, elle n'avait connu que ça dans la vie. Même avec **lui**. Surtout avec **lui**.

Soudain, une main douce et chaude se posa sur la sienne le temps de quelques secondes, mais ce contact électrisa la belle blonde. Elle vit une magnifique rousse prendre le bras de l'homme qui l'embêter et elle le lui tordit violemment, faisant craquer ses os. Il hurla, mais il n'arriva pas à s'enlever de la forte poigne de la femme. Elle le lâcha enfin après lui avoir briser quelques doigts et le propulsa en dehors du bar avec ses pouvoirs. Tous les regards dérivèrent sur elle quelques secondes avant que la salle entière ne reprenne ses anciennes activités. Tout le monde sauf Harley qui fixer sans aucune gêne sa Sauveuse.

- _ **Je t'offre un verre ?**_ Propose la rousse avec un petit sourire charmeur, s'installant à côté d'elle.

Harley accepta facilement sous le rire cristallin de la sorcière rouge. L'arlequin se sentait bien avec elle, elle était mignonne, gentille, cultivée et surtout magnifique. Harley se sentait revivre à chaque parole que la rousse prononcée. Elles avaient parlé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à la fermeture du bar et quand le gérant leur demanda de sortir de son établissement, Wanda avait simplement prit la main de la jeune femme et elles étaient sorties comme ça. Elles avaient marché pendant quelques minutes, se retrouvant dans la ruelle adjacente au bar et Harley décida de stopper leur course, faisant retourner la rousse vers elle.

- _ **Tu es Scarlett**_ _ **Witch ? La mutante assassine ?**_ Demande Harley d'une voix peu sure d'elle.

Wanda fut un peu décontenancée par la question de sa nouvelle amie, mais elle choisit de prendre la case de la franchise :

\- _**En effet. Tu as peur de moi ?**_ Questionne à son tour Wanda en s'approchant doucement d'Harley, la faisant reculer jusqu'au mur.

La jeune femme blonde était coincée entre le mur et Wanda. Elle pouvait voir une lueur féline dans le regard rouge de celle-ci. Ses pouvoirs ressortaient et elle ne trouvait pas ça inquiétant, mais plutôt attirant, voir excitant.

- _ **Aucunement, j'avais juste besoin de connaître ton identité,**_ réplique l'Arlequin, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je m'appelle Wanda Maximoff…**_

La belle rousse fut interrompue par une paire de lèvres se pressant contre les siennes. Elle fut surprise et décontenancée, mais elle répondit au baiser, plaquant Harley contre le mur, la faisant gémir d'envie. Ce son provoqua bon nombre de réactions dans le corps de Wanda et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle passa sa jambe entre celles de l'Arlequin, appuyant son genou contre son intimité. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus presser, violent, érotique. Voyant très bien où cela allait les emmener, Wanda brisa ce moment sous les gémissements de protestation de son amante. Elle lui sourit avant de lui tendre sa main. C'est avec un sourire guttural qu'Harley la prit, entraînant sa conquête vers son appartement qui n'était pas très loin d'ici.

 **I look inside myself and see my heart is black**  
 _Je regarde à l'intérieur de moi et je vois que mon coeur est noir_  
 **I see my red door and it has been painted black**  
 _Je vois ma porte rouge et elle a été peinte en noir_  
 **Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts**  
 _Peut-être qu'alors je disparaîtrai et je n'aurai pas à faire face aux faits_  
 **It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black**  
 _Ça n'est pas facile de faire face quand tout ton monde est noir_

Harley n'avait pas l'habitude de rentrer chez elle avec des conquêtes. Encore moins des femmes. Pourtant, ce matin-là, après avoir vécu une des plus belles soirées de sa vie, elle se retrouvait complètement nue avec une belle rousse à ses côtés. Wanda était encore en train de dormir et la blonde sourit à cela en caressant doucement les cheveux si fascinant de son amante. Bien plus qu'une aventure d'un soir, elle était devenue sa Sauveuse. Un coup de foudre au premier regard. Un désir si incandescent qu'elle ne pût se retenir de l'embrasser et leurs envies se sont chargées du reste. Elle ne le regrette absolument pas, mais redoute le moment où Scarlett Witch va se réveiller. Elle espère de tout son cœur déjà bien meurtri que la belle rousse ne regrettera pas cette soirée et qu'elle restera dans sa vie.

Sentant Harley, un peu trop dans ses pensées, Wanda se réveilla, souriant comme jamais auparavant, se remémorant la soirée qu'elle venait de passé. C'était une de ses soirées qu'on n'oublie pas. Elle reste gravée en vous comme une marque au fer rouge. Wanda se sentait bien avec Harley et il ne fallait pas se mentir : elle avait complètement flashé sur la jeune femme. Elle espérait simplement que ce soit réciproque de son côté.

Quand Wanda se retourna vers elle, Harley ne put qu'avoir un grand sourire épanoui sur les lèvres et en voyant le même sourire sur celles de la rousse, ses inquiétudes s'évanouissaient. Elle se pencha pour donner un baiser bref, mais sincère à Wanda, mais la rousse ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et sous le rire attendri d'Harley, elle la retint afin de lui donner un baiser bien plus impatient et appuyée que le sien. Elles étaient bien dans leur bulle et elles semblaient ne jamais être atteint par le monde extérieur, mais un événement allait tout chambouler.

Dans un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter le nouveau couple, un homme aux cheveux verts entra dans la chambre d'Harley. Il semblait comme fou et connaissant très bien cet homme, Harley s'était levé afin de se mettre en travers de ce fou furieux et de Wanda. Un instinct de protection vivace était né au fond de son cœur, mais elle ne savait pas que ce même instinct venait également de naître dans celui de Wanda. Le regard bouillonnant de rage, le Joker attrapa fermement et avec aucune délicatesse le bras de son acolyte, serrant sa prise de plus en plus, faisant couiner Harley de douleur. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et il plaqua la jeune femme avec aucune délicatesse contre le mur derrière lui, la jetant comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée. La respiration de la blonde se fit plus difficile quand son dos entra en collision avec le mur et elle cracha même un peu de sang.

Ce spectacle fut ce qui déclencha les pouvoirs de Wanda. Ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge vif et elle fut recouverte d'une aura rouge. En voyant cela, Harley ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres malgré la douleur de son corps. Scarlett Witch propulsa violemment le Joker contre un mur, se levant du lit dans lequel elle était encore. Elle s'approcha du prince du crime avec un petit sourire tandis qu'il se débattait en hurlante des insultes. Une pensée traversa son esprit : son contrat. Elle devait le tuer pour un de ses clients, mais finalement, elle le ferait pour Harley. La magicienne posa un regard particulier sur la jeune femme et d'un mouvement de poignet, la douleur s'estompa comme par magie. L'arlequin se releva difficilement, le corps endoloris, avant de s'approcher de son amante. Elle scruta Joker d'un regard noir et déterminé tandis que la main de Wanda se posa sur le corps du Joker. Harley, consciente de ce qu'allait faire la jeune femme, ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Elle resta là, fixant la scène d'une expression neutre.

\- _**Est-ce que tu sais ce que l'on ressent quand on meurt ?***_ Murmure Harley, sa façon à elle de prendre sa revanche sur cet homme qui l'avait tant de fois brisée, ses paroles faisant écho à sa propre expérience.

Wanda prit cela comme un feu vert et elle activa ses pouvoirs, jouant d'un mouvement du poignet afin de faire sortir le cœur de cet homme mauvais de sa cage thoracique. Il hurla de douleur, ce son résonnant comme une bénédiction aux oreilles de la jolie blonde et elle ne fut même pas écœurer de voir le cœur du Clown dans la main de Wanda.

\- _**Voilà ce qu'on ressent quand on meurt,***_ conclue la rousse en regardant le cadavre tombé à terre, jetant le cœur encore fraîchement cueilli sur celui-ci.

Harley n'eut aucune réaction et l'attention de Wanda se tourna sur elle. La rousse n'éprouvait aucun remord, c'était un monstre et il aurait sans doute tué Harley un jour ou l'autre. Cela fait peut-être d'elle un monstre également, mais ne sommes-nous pas tous des monstres ?

 **No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue**  
 _Ma mer verte ne se changera plus jamais en un bleu plus foncé_  
 **I could not foresee this thing happening to you**  
 _Je ne pouvais pas prévoir cette chose qui t'arrive_  
 **If I look hard enough into the setting sun**  
 _Si je scrute assez fort le soleil couchant_  
 **My love will laugh with me before the morning comes**  
 _Mon amour rira avec moi avant que le jour ne se lève_

Sans un remords, pas un seul et se sentant libre pour la première fois de sa vie, Harley se tourna vers Wanda et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, faisant s'envoler le cœur de la magicienne. Elle vint l'embrasser comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait avant. C'était doux et passionné à la fois. Ce baiser avait un goût de liberté, mais surtout, elle comprit une chose : elle était tombée amoureuse de cette belle rousse. Le coup de foudre, vous connaissez ? C'est un étrange sentiment, une étrange équation mêlant deux âmes sœur. Quand Wanda répondit à son baiser de la même manière que l'Arlequin, celle-ci sut que Scarlett Witch avait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle et rien ne pourrait jamais faire de cette journée, une journée pourrie.

\- _**Je suis libre,**_ murmure Harley contre les lèvres de Wanda comme si elle voulait rendre cela encore plus réel.

\- _**Tu es libre,**_ confirme la rousse avec un magnifique sourire*, embrassant à nouveau son âme sœur pour le lui prouver.

La soirée avait été pour l'une comme pour l'autre un renouveau, mais cette matinée avait un goût agréable. Le goût de la liberté. Leur monde reprit des couleurs, il n'était plus peint en noir.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors, je sais que c'est très bizarre comme style d'écriture. Mettre comme ça les paroles aux milieux de l'histoire et tout, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour que ce soit lisible, qu'on comprenne bien l'histoire et surtout qu'on imagine bien les scènes avec la chanson. J'espère avoir bien réussit ! :-)**

 **Pour ce qui est des petits Astérix dans l'histoire, c'est pour vous expliquer les différents clins d'œil utilisés dans mon histoire :**

 **1) _" Est-ce que tu sais ce que l'on ressent quand on meurt ? " / Cette phrase dite par Harley est un écho directe au film " Avengers 2, l'ère d'Ultron " prononcé par Wanda vers la fin du film. Tout ce que je peux vous dire ( sans spoiler ) c'est que Wanda est à la fois une héroïne et une anti-héroïne dans ce film qui l'introduit d'ailleurs :-) _**

**_2) " __Voilà ce qu'on ressent quand on meurt, " / Encore une fois, c'est un écho direct au film " Avengers 2, l'ère d'Ultron " également prononcé par Wanda, dans la même scène que la première réplique à la fin du film. C'est une scène MYTHIQUE du film alors aller voir le film si c'est pas déjà fait, il est GENIAL ! _**

**_Voilà voilà pour les explications. Le prochain OS sera très prochainement ( Juste après mon chapitre 21 de la fiction Clarke Quinn ) !_**

 ** _Bisous à vous tous ! :-*_**


	2. OS 2 - DarhkLance - The Devil Within

_**Disclaimer**_ : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! OMG ! OK, it's happening ! Ahahah très drôle ! Sérieusement, oui, je me mets aux ships sur LoT et je peux vous assurer que je mérite très bien mon titre de " Reine des Ships improbables " ( TMTC avec Harley / Wanda *ClinD'Oeil* ) Oui, parce que les ships comme AvaLance, Clexa, SuperReignCorp, c'est démodé ! ( OMG, j'ai absolument rien dit ! Je ship A FOND ses ships ! ) Je vous présente un petit OS ( c'est le cas de le dire, c'est le plus court récit que j'ai écrit sur mon profil LOL ! ) sur un ship que j'affectionne BEAUCOUP : Le DarkhLance ! alors oui, je sais, c'est TOTALEMENT illogique de penser que Nora et Sara puissent être en couple, mais moi, j'aime bien l'idée et le but de ce juxe-box est évidement de vous faire connaître de tous nouveaux ships ! Bref, assez de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _ **Nom de l'OS : The Devil within**_

 _ **Nom de la chanson : The Devil within - Nightcore ( interprète original : Digital Daggers )**_

 _ **Ship : DarhkLance - Sara Lance / Nora Darhk - Legend Of Tomorrow**_

* * *

 _ **The Devil within :**_

 **I will keep quiet**  
 _Je me tiendrai tranquille_  
 **You won't even know I'm here**  
 _Tu ne sauras même pas que je suis là_  
 **You won't suspect a thing**  
 _Tu n'y verras que du feu_  
 **You won't see me in the mirror**  
 _Tu ne me verras pas dans le miroir_  
 **But I crept into your heart**  
 _Mais je me suis glissée dans ton cœur_  
 **You can't make me disappear**  
 _Tu ne peux pas me faire disparaître_  
 **Til I make you**  
 _À moins que je t'y oblige_

Je n'ai jamais eu de libre-arbitre. J'ai toujours été dirigé par mon père qui voulait de plus en plus de pouvoir, jusqu'à devenir le petit pantin d'un démon, Malus. Il est allé jusqu'à me vendre, moi, sa fille, à son maître afin qu'il puisse revenir sur terre. Je suis une Darhk, je devais être fière d'avoir servi Malus, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me sens sale et inhumaine. Depuis qu'il a été vaincu par les Legends, je ne ressens plus rien. Je devrais être heureuse d'être enfin libéré de son contrôle, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis toujours prisonnière de son âme, de son essence. Elle me chuchote des choses affreuses à l'oreille non-stop. C'était insupportable. Cette voix n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que j'utilise mes pouvoirs ! Cependant, après avoir été sauvé par John Constantine, Sara, le chef des Legends, a décidé de me garder avec eux pour ne pas me livrer au Bureau du temps. J'étais emprisonné dans une de leur cellule, mais je préférais cette cage que celle de Malus. Quand il me possédait, je voyais absolument tout le mal qu'il faisait ! J'étais spectatrice d'un carnage qu'il orchestrait dans mon corps depuis que j'étais petite. Je n'en veux pas aux Legends de m'avoir enfermé, je le mérite et comment ne pas faire cela quand on sait que les voix que j'entends m'ordonnent de tuer chaque membre du groupe un par un ? Comment leur en vouloir alors que je suis bien plus dangereuse à ce moment précis, vidée de toute émotion ?

Je suis comme une coquille vide, mais malgré cet état, il y a un seul moment qui change complétement ma journée et où les voix ses taisent, c'est quand Sara vient me rendre visite. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, elle ne me considère pas comme un monstre. C'est peut-être même la seule de l'équipe avec Ray. Tout le monde me déteste et à juste titre, mais pas elle. Elle comprend ce que j'endure au quotidien après avoir été également possédée par Malus. Nous avons vécu la même chose, mais elle avait eu la chance d'avoir quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher pour combattre le démon. Je n'étais qu'une petite fille quand il est venu en moi et je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en libérer. Sara est la seule à avoir pris le temps de me comprendre, de m'obliger à en parler pour m'en libérer complètement. Nous avons construit une relation de confiance ensemble, cela a pris plusieurs mois, mais nous y sommes arrivés. Cela fait presque dix mois que je suis enfermée dans les cellules des Legends, mais cela ne me dérange pas. Ray et Nat ont installer plusieurs bibliothèques dans ma cage ainsi qu'un lit bien plus confortable. Je ne manque de rien et après en avoir parlé avec Constantine de mon état mental de plus en plus déplorable, allant jusqu'à voir des apparitions de Malus, il a posé des reliques sur le sol tout autour de ma prison afin de me protéger des voix et de leur influence. J'avais souri à tous leurs gestes, consciente que Sara y était pour quelque chose.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, les voix sont bien plus fortes que d'habitude, de plus en plus ingérables. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et je suis épuisée mentalement. La noirceur au fond de mon âme essaie de m'affaiblir afin de me faire craquer et de pouvoir prendre possession de mon être. Je ne dois pas faiblir, mais c'est si compliqué de tenir bon quand on n'a personne à qui se raccrocher. Je me suis assise à même le sol près d'une des bibliothèques, espérant que la douleur cesse, mais pendant plusieurs heures, elle ne l'avait pas fait. J'entends la voix sinistre de Malus, me demandant d'accepter mes pouvoirs et de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui de nouveau. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment lui, que ce sont les résidus de sa magie ayant corrompu la mienne, mais cela n'en restait pas moins réel. J'aurais pu appeler John ou même Sara et Ray, mais je ne voulais pas être un fardeau, je ne voulais pas les déranger. Sara essayait de repartir avec de bonnes bases dans son couple, John essayait d'accepter le fait d'être une légende et Ray, je sais ce qu'il ressent pour moi, mais ce n'est pas réciproque et je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse des idées. Sans aucun secours, je me sens retombé dans les travers de la magie noire quand la porte à côté de ma cage se déverrouille. Ouvrant les yeux pour la première fois depuis ce matin, je fus presque aveuglé par la beauté de Sara qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle semblait inquiète, mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la cage, j'ai hurlé.

 **I made myself at home**  
 _Je me suis confortablement installée_  
 **In the cobwebs and the lies**  
 _Dans les toiles et les mensonges_  
 **I'm learning all your tricks**  
 _J'apprends toutes tes ruses_  
 **I can hurt you from inside**  
 _Je peux te blesser de l'intérieur_  
 **Oh I made myself a promise**  
 _Je me suis fait la promesse_  
 **You would never see me cry**  
 _Que tu ne me verrais jamais pleurer_  
 **Til I make you**  
 _À moins que je t'y oblige_

Hurlé de peur de lui faire du mal et les voix en ont profitées pour se libérer, créant une aura sombre autour de ma silhouette. Ma noirceur a profité de mon instant de faiblesse pour prendre possession de mon âme, mais je vois encore une once de lumière à travers le regard bleu inquiet du chef des Legends. Je décide de combattre cette noirceur pour la lumière des yeux de Sara, une lumière qui m'appelle bien plus que ce mal. Les runes inscrites au sol par John s'effacent petit à petit sous les ondes de choc produites par ma puissance magique tandis que j'entends la porte de ma prison coulisser.

\- Q _ **u'est-ce que tu fais, Sara ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !**_ M'exclamais-je d'une voix rauque, brisée par la douleur.

- _ **J'ai confiance en toi, Nora, je sais que tu peux contrôler cette noirceur comme je l'ai fait avant toi,**_ me dit-elle se rapprochant de plus en plus de ma personne, inconsciente du danger qui la surveille.

\- _**Tu avais quelqu'un à qui te rattacher et qui t'aimait, Sara. Je n'ai personne.**_

C'est terriblement vrai. Elle avait eu la chance d'avoir Ava pour l'aider à combattre Malus, mais je n'ai absolument personne. Mon père est mort pour me sauver de ce démon, ayant repris un peu de sa raison pour prendre ma place en tant que vaisseau avant sa résurrection, mais je n'ai plus personne à présent. Sara se rapproche de moi, un étrange sourire confiant sur les lèvres. Je ne peux pas bouger, je suis comme paralysé par son regard, par ses gestes. Elle pose une main sur ma joue tendrement et avance son visage afin de poser son front sur le mien. Je sens mes pouvoirs se calmé, ma noirceur disparaître petit à petit à ce simple geste et je comprends enfin. C'est elle.

\- _**Une personne sur ce vaisseau tient à toi, Nora. Une personne t'aime et te respecte. Tu n'es pas seule,**_ murmure-t-elle alors que ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes.

 **You'll never know what hit you**  
 _Tu ne sauras jamais ce qui t'a frappé_  
 **Won't see me closing in**  
 _Tu ne me verras pas me rapprocher_  
 **I'm gonna make you suffer**  
 _Je vais te faire souffrir_  
 **This hell you put me in**  
 _Cet enfer dans lequel tu m'as mis_  
 **I'm underneath your skin**  
 _Je suis sous de ta peau_  
 **The devil within**  
 _Le diable à l'intérieur_  
 **You'll never know what hit you**  
 _Tu ne sauras jamais ce qui te frappe_

Je comprends enfin ce que c'est d'être aimé et respecté quand les lèvres du chef des Legends rencontrent les miennes dans un mouvement doux. À ce geste, l'aura sombre autour de moi se propage autour de Sara, nous enveloppant complètement, mais ce n'est plus de la noirceur que je ressens au fond de mon être. L'expression de mes pouvoirs se ternit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que notre baiser s'intensifie pour finalement entrer complètement dans mon corps. Tandis que je réponds au baiser tendre de l'ancien assassin, je commence à ressentir à nouveau des émotions. La plus présente est l'amour et je comprends qu'elle ne m'a jamais quitté, mais que mes peurs m'ont fait penser le contraire. Quand le baiser se termine, Sara souriait encore, posant une nouvelle fois son front contre le mien, prenant mes mains dans les siennes avant d'en caresser les paumes avec ses pouces. Je ne savais pas que la célèbre Sara Lance pouvait être aussi tendre et l'image d'Ava me revint en mémoire, me faisait grimacer. La blonde le vit et recula un peu, inquiète de mon état de santé, ce que je trouvais affreusement adorable.

\- _**Et Ava ? Tu ne voulais pas être avec elle ?**_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander, baissant les yeux à sa réponse.

Elle ne réagit pas et je sens déjà les larmes piquées mes yeux devant son silence. Tout était plus simple quand je ne ressentais aucune émotion, je n'avais jamais eu l'impression horrible d'un cœur brisé. Pas comme à ce moment précis. Je veux bien repasser dans l'enfer de Malus si c'est pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur au fond de mon cœur. L'absence de mes émotions m'avait permis de me cacher mes sentiments pour la belle blonde, me protégeant par la même occasion d'un possible rejet de sa part.

Elle m'aurait embrassé et dit toutes ses choses dans l'unique but d'empêcher mes pouvoirs d'exploser ? Cette question trouve sa réponse quelques secondes plus tard quand Sara pose deux doigts sous mon menton, m'obligeant à relever la tête et à plonger mon regard dans l'océan hypnotique de son regard et je fus subjugué par une telle intensité, par une telle expression. Son visage se rapproche du mien subtilement, ne me laissant pas réagir avant que ses lèvres ne se posent tendrement sur les miennes et ce fut comme si une explosion avait eu lieu dans mon être. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'à cet instant. Les lèvres de l'ancien assassin ont un goût de futur et de sécurité, ce que je n'avais, encore une fois, jamais ressenti avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- _**Ça n'aurait jamais marché avec Ava. Elle m'a aidé à m'en rendre compte ses derniers mois et j'accepte pleinement mes sentiments pour toi,**_ murmure-t-elle sensuellement après le baiser, laissant sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

Je luis réponds avec un sourire heureux avant que son sourire en coin ne revienne, celui qui me faisait tant craquer sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Elle posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, sensuellement et avec tellement d'émotion que mon cœur se mit à battre violemment dans ma poitrine, allant jusqu'à m'en faire mal, mais je m'en moque totalement de ressentir une telle douleur si je peux profiter tous les jours des baisers et des intentions de cette belle blonde. Il n'y a que ça qui compte, qu'elle qui compte pour moi à ce moment-là alors qu'elle nous fait rejoindre mon lit derrière moi, me faisant tomber dessus avant de se mettre au-dessus de moi, continuant à m'embrasser.

* * *

 _ **Franchement, j'ai trouver la MEILLEURE CHANSON pour Nora ! xD Je pense que je la réutiliserai dans un OS Song basé sur le personnage ( qui est d'ailleurs mon personnage préféré de la série ;-) ) J'espère que vous avez bien aimer lire un OS sur un couple totalement improbable ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! :-D**_

 _ **Le prochain sera sur SuperCorp et ATTENTION, il ne sera pas tout beau tout rose ! ;-)**_

 _ **Ah et un grand merci à Tim Kom Trikru pour sa reviews sur le précédent OS ! Tu gère comme d'habitude ! ;-) Et si tu passe sur cet OS, MERCI pour la proposition sur Clarke Quinn, je verrais ce que je peux faire, mais sache que je ship HARD, très HARD, le SuperMad ( Harley/Kara ) ;-) Bisous à toi ! :-***_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous également hiihii ! :-***_


End file.
